


【叶黄】 Such a beautifal affair

by RiceQ



Category: quanzhigaoshou, 全职高手
Genre: M/M, 黑道叶 x 杀手黄
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:46:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22712311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiceQ/pseuds/RiceQ
Summary: TIPS: 强强/相爱相杀/有暴力、粗口等描写/有那啥你们懂的/黑道叶x杀手黄
Relationships: 叶黄
Kudos: 15





	【叶黄】 Such a beautifal affair

**Author's Note:**

> TIPS: 强强/相爱相杀/有暴力、粗口等描写/有那啥你们懂的/黑道叶x杀手黄

1

黄少天穿过舞池向着吧台走来的时候，叶修刚好喝完调酒师递过来的那一小杯Long Island Iced Tea。

事实上他的酒量并不好，偶尔来一小杯助助兴也只是浅尝辄止，无奈朗姆加伏特加的劲儿实在是不容小觑，于是叶修单手撑住自己的头，借着酒精带来的那股说轻也轻说重也重的晕眩感，隔过无数随着舞曲节拍舞动着摇摆着的人们，很容易地就锁定在了那个瘦长的身影上。

深紫色衬衫。

啧，所谓的基佬紫。

这几乎是条件反射，他的大脑此时的运载速度有些滞后，所以这个念头也就绕过了它跳了出来。

在眼尾微微上钩的眼线。

——不对，那是另一个比那人要稍微高一些的陌生男人。

黑色领带。

实在是难以想象一个平日里连T恤都大多挑的是纯色的人把它往自己的脖子上系的光景。说起来，好像还有一个叫喻文州的经常在和他接触——

指甲上还涂了酒红色的指甲油。

——错了，那是这一秒已经被他超过去的某个女人。

酒红色。

红色。

红色的。

……

不，他没有涂指甲油，头发比起第一次见面来倒是长长了不少，还弄了撮深紫色的挑染，微斜着垂在他的眉前。

说到他们的第一次见面啊……

叶修用力揉揉自己的太阳穴，任由思维顺着酒劲儿飘远。那原本只是一次例行的枪械交易，他坐在熄了灯的车里远远地注视着马路对面的手下走进和对方约好作为交货地点的旅馆，旅馆的楼下零零散散的几个“小摊贩”点着烟玩着手机行着望风之实，一切看上去与往常无异。

要不是他突然犯了烟瘾想着要不要趁着等待的时候来上一根而恰好低了一下头，那颗子弹也许就真的就钉进他的脑子里了也说不定。

只抬头的一瞬就大致判断出了子弹来时的方位，角度很刁，震碎了窗玻璃后几乎是擦着叶修的头顶而过，而且从他完全没有听到枪声这一点来看，对方还装备了消音器。几念之间叶修迅速甩了甩头上的碎玻璃，很快，又一枪！

这一枪就来得更是毒辣了，直接就当的一声镶进了车体里，叶修按下座椅靠背和掏枪的动作一气呵成，保持着半躺的姿势向着窗外瞄准，再然后就是“小摊贩”们一连串的哀嚎声，叶修隐隐约约看见一个人动作极快地抛掉身上的外套再甩上里面那件连帽衫的帽子，几下绕过捂着自己的手臂或腿在地上缩成一团的倒霉鬼们就消失在了不远处的一条暗巷里，身后传来愈来愈清晰的警笛声。

“包子，追。”

叶修几下拨出电话，只吐出这么一句话，然后他直起身子来发动汽车，将油门一踩到底。

人终究是没能带回来，但情报方面却不是一无所获的。

叶修快速地翻过包荣兴那字里行间都是表达对自己办事不力的懊恼，以及几个同伙抱怨着都怪那小子引来了条子差点就进去了的短信，将手机页面定格在罗缉那满满一整页的反馈上。

黄少天。

虽说是以杀手自居，但目前为止他盯上或是受命盯上的人大多都是以重伤或进监狱收场，唯一一次杀人是以比警方的狙击手快了仅仅一秒的速度击毙了某个臭名昭著的毒枭后又脱逃。自那天起黑道和警方的通缉令上都挂上了他的大名，但是黑市里所挂的悬赏令还是有人接，据说每过一阵子相关人员就会收到一条字数爆屏的短信，意思浓缩起来就只有一句你的某某任务我接了记得到时候打款给账号是xxxxxxxx。

又是一条彩信发过来，叶修看着里面附带的照片，仅仅是张抓拍，上面的人穿着再普通不过的白t恤戴着运动系的鸭舌帽，虽然罗辑那边给的年龄资料是24，但从照片看上去就是个元气满满的大学生，正拽着身边的一只胳膊说得眉飞色舞。

——光这样看起来，怎么没法把他都和那天那个冷不丁给了他两枪的家伙联系在一起。

一双紫色的马丁靴停在叶修面前，鞋带绑得乱七八糟，换个词叫骚包得要命。

叶修抬起眼与他对视，黄少天深棕色的眸子波澜不起，只用嘴唇向着他勾出一个有些挑衅的微笑来。

“哟，这不是老叶吗，一起喝一杯啊？”

叶修想都没想就伸手把抓住他的领口把他向自己拉近几步，一直拉到他完全地看清这张脸上的每一个细节为止后才慢悠悠地开口：

“少天啊…有没有人说过，你扮起基佬来一点都不像？”

手里的人很明显地小幅度一炸，接着又刹住，有模有样地学起他那副嘲讽的腔调反击回去：  
“那真是不好意思，本剑圣可是标准的积极向上好青年，平时从来都用不着和某些把自己泡烂在夜店里的大叔鬼混。”

叶修听得心不太在焉，他注意到黄少天还系了根银色的皮带，带扣上的同色金属装饰一摆一摆的，全身上下总结起来一句话，要多GAY有多GAY——前提是把他说的话以及他画风完全不同的面部表情屏蔽掉的话。

他还注意到他的衬衫扣子一直扣到最顶端，皮带却系得要多随意有多随意，连带着衬衫也塞得不太好，给人一种上下身的装扮是出于不同的两个人的感觉。

“哦？那我有一个好消息一个坏消息你先听哪个？”说着叶修手上猛地用力，对方倒也不躲不退，顺势就跨坐——是的，跨坐——在了他的腿上，“坏消息是，不好意思，今晚你可能得破例花点时间和把自己泡烂在夜店里的大叔鬼混了。好消息是，哥还碰巧就是个基佬，如假包换。”

叶修的手轻易地滑进黄少天松松垮垮的衬衫里，把冰冷的枪口利落地抵上他的腰身。

“怎么，该不会还在记恨我当初那两发子弹吧？我去那都多长时间以前的事儿了?这不是没打中你吗那么小心眼啊老叶？再说算你当时手快不然我妥妥的再补几枪就能把你的脑袋打个对穿啊你信吗？我一个任务少则几万多则几十万在你那手滑一次随随便便就刷回来了好吗，人不能太小气，你看看你…”

叶修捏住黄少天的下巴，一并也就间接封上了那张又要开始喋喋不休的嘴。

“哥乐意，”潜台词是你奈我何，事实上眼下黄少天也的确是没有也无法做出什么对叶修不利的动作来，叶修说话归说话，隔着薄薄几层衣服黄少天却还是能清晰地感受得到这个人手上一点都没放松，“怎么，上次鬼鬼祟祟跟做贼似的没得手，这次扮个半吊子小基佬又是演哪一出？我说啊建议你们还是换个别的类型来，哥比较喜欢那种话又多还经常手滑的，哦差点忘了，被树砸过脑袋的最好。”

“你妹你才被树砸过脑袋你们全家都被树砸过脑袋！”黄少天瞬间龇起两边尖利的虎牙，全然一副要咬人的模样。叶修说的那是他的整个职业生涯最为不堪回首的经历，其中被砸了脑袋的部分是夸张，但是那一次拜叶修所赐——这一点他是事后才得知的——被一颗莫名其妙倒下的树搅黄了任务还差点真的砸到了脑袋却是事实。

“嘛不过不管怎么说哥还是要谢谢你，半年多了你帮我分散对手注意力没有功劳也有苦劳，看在这份上，少天，既然来都来了，有没有考虑做点——”刻意的停顿，叶修的右手已然从他的下巴处划到他的颈侧，一根手指还刻意地在颈动脉附近挂蹭一记，像是在爱抚又像是那个死亡威胁的标志性动作，“……符合你表面上扮相的事？”

黄少天眼睛微微眯起，像极了某种蛰伏在黑暗中的小型兽类：“在这里当着这么多人现场表演？看不出来啊老叶原来你还有这爱好。”

“夜店嘛，玩的就是一刺激，少天大大该不会连这种最基本的常识都不懂吧？”

黄少天不怒反笑，他低下头，主动把鼻尖抵到叶修的鬓发间，再轻轻划过脸颊，最终不无恶意地停留在对方耳边，一字一句把呼吸尽数喷到耳后的那一圈敏感带上。

——那如果我告诉你在你10米以内有把枪指着你随时可以直接爆你头，你会不会觉得更刺激一点？

叶修发出短促的嗤笑。

“小心眼的到底是谁？”

02  
说着就直接扯着黄少天的头发直接啃咬上他的嘴唇，不能叫吻，亲吻指的是怀春少女文艺青年们概念里的那种温柔缠绵的触碰，而此时的叶修这么做却丝毫不带那些矫情透顶的花式，他只是突然就很想那么做罢了，黄少天对他施以散发着血腥气的撩拨，他便以此作为一份侵略性满满的回礼。黄少天自然是不甘示弱的，居然还相当激进地主动用舌头在他的唇线上描了一圈，然后再主动伸进对方的口腔硬生生地去搅乱他的节奏。

“哟不错嘛少天大大，连接个吻的技能点都不低的样子，说好的积极向上好少年呢？＂叶修一边表示意外一边熟练地放嘲讽，黄少天立刻扬起眉毛瞪回去：＂我说我很小就能用舌头给樱桃杆打结了你信不信信不信？”

叶修还是懒洋洋地：“信，当然信，要不然早因为说话的时候因为舌头转不过弯来把自己呛死了。”意料之中的换来黄少天铆足了劲在自己腰侧的一拳。

经过那几秒后两个人呼吸都不大稳，如果刚才的算是他们两个人之间的对决，那么结果只能算个势均力敌，所以他嘲讽归嘲讽，行动上却是不停，从黄少天头发上撤下来后就转去解开了他衬衫的头两颗扣子令对方的锁骨暴露在空气中，紧接着就埋下头去，嗅到了一个二十四岁青年的皮肤因为出了层薄汗而带有的淡淡气味——而不是他从前接触过的那些打扮得比他还要惹人的GAY身上闷人的香水味。意识到这一点的时候叶修莫名地心情一好，顺势就把嘴唇贴在了那一片肌肤上。

“好了好了现在回到我们之前的话题吧，嗯，以你的观点，”说话间他也保持着姿势不动，于是吐字发音间嘴唇的每一次动作通过皮肤上的触感被一一放大、一一传入黄少天的大脑，更何况对方还刻意咬重了“你”这个词，“你刚说的那只枪，会打中我吗？”

该死。  
黄少天在内心恶狠狠地骂了一句。他当然不会不明白叶修的意思。  
本来按照计划是让算是与之有些交集的他牵制住叶修的注意力，再由早就在不远处待机了许久的喻文州伺机开枪，枪当然是依旧装了消音器，子弹也是选用了杀伤力适中的，在叶修中弹再到那不大的创口杀死他的时间足够黄少天以最自然的方式进行处理和撤离。

在夜店这种地方，谁都可以打量谁或无视谁，都可以烂醉如泥也可以随便找个对上眼的就揽上他的肩膀，什么时候以什么状态进场或离开都好像不足以大惊小怪，而且以上这种种都发生在如此昏暗的灯光下和酒精的气味中，对于这个计划来说实在是再合适不过了。

然而眼下局面却是彻头彻尾的不乐观，他甚至不需要用余光去捕捉喻文州轻轻蹙起的眉就能明确这一点：原本的计划本该是他引导着局面把叶修送到喻文州的枪口前，然而因为他和叶修此时的状态，再加上叶修在刚才的纠缠中有意无意地调转了身子，现实却是目标精准地以自己为盾靠在唯一的死角里，嘴唇还该死地继续贴在他的身上，笑得仿佛恨不得将“要不要开枪试试？”七个字写在脸上再用特大号加粗字体在半空中打出字幕来。  
……这世上再没有什么比自己等待多时的机会被对方轻易化解掉更他妈的该死了。

最重要的是，对于叶修这一系列的动作，自己竟然全然没有察觉，单从结果上来看的话，自己居然就只是和这家伙对啃了一番而已。

到底是他妈怎么搞的？！哪个环节出了问题？！  
黄少天几乎要绷不住脸上的表情，叶修却像是没事人似的，换了个更顺手的姿势把还愣着的黄少天往肩膀上一搭，然后举起右手遥遥地冲着DJ打了个响指。DJ捕捉到信号，很快就切了一首节奏劲爆的说唱舞曲。原本还只是零零散散有一些人在的舞池在极短的时间内被完全点燃，坐在舞池周边一圈的人也陆续三三两两地起身加入，用了极短的时间就把舞池彻底填满。喻文州还坐在起先的位置上，人群毫无前兆地迅速向着中心聚集的第一秒敏锐如他就已在心里大呼不好。果不其然，等他能够再看清那个座位时，他的目标和搭档已双双消失了踪影。

舞池内。  
“我去老叶你发什么神经？！”黄少天一时间也顾不得想其他的了，他就只感觉得到叶修箍紧了他的腰，像是人偶师提着人偶，还是个蹩脚的人偶师，因为他们现在的动作介于跳舞和两个人贴在一起移动之间，时不时还会和身旁经过的人擦肩乃至撞上，再得到他们投来的或吃惊或暧昧的眼神。

“你这扮的不是夜店小基佬吗？歌都给放上了来啊！”

“来什么来？！…我靠你踩我脚了！”  
“哎哟，脚滑。”

“滑你妹啊士可杀不可辱你懂不懂有本事现在咱俩出去单挑啊我一枪碎你一边膝盖骨要是还需要第三枪我特么就管你叫叶大爷好吗？！”

叶修不答腔，只是伸个手拽得他被迫和自己贴得更紧，伴随着舞曲的节拍，迈着全然不合格的杂乱无章的舞步搂着黄少天逐渐向场边移动。那要命的枪始终抵着黄少天不放，落在不知情的人眼里却只当他们在调情。

对于喻文州的资料叶修自然是有所了解的，是黄少天的同乡加好友，虽说射术始终只能算是在一二流之间徘徊的水平，但却有着远胜于大多数人的战术头脑，年纪轻轻就被圈子里的冠上了如“战术大师”一类的称号，只可惜在叶修的眼里这句子的转折关系却是倒过来的——虽然有着远胜大多数人的战术头脑，但射术却只是个徘徊在一二流之间的水平。换句话说，实在不是个足以让他在眼下情况下果断扣下板机的水平。可能误伤到黄少天不说，舞池里不断穿梭的人流也是巨大的阻碍，谨慎如喻文州者绝对不会冒引发一大场骚乱这一风险，所以他吃定了喻文州此时一时间什么也不会做、也做不了这一点。

“比起这些，我说真的，少天不如来猜猜看，眼下这个情况，你们队长失手的几率有多大？”这下子连继续嘴炮以求勉强稳住局面的意义都省了，死穴被踩中，计划被完全推翻，黄少天那张从来都是巧舌如簧的嘴张合了几下，说出的话再怎么听气势都是弱了大半：“你…卑鄙。”

“对啊，你第一天知道？”叶修相当爽快地一口应下来，停下脚步把黄少天往外一推。一直贴在腰间的手和枪口没了，黄少天只来得及高兴了一瞬间，然后这小小的火焰就被啪的一声拍掉了。后背撞上冰冷的墙面后的疼痛感先占据了他的感官，然后叶修反手关上门隔绝掉了外面闪烁着的大部分彩色灯光，再往前跨出一步，准确地捏住并压回了小杀手劈来的手刀，向着黄少天欺身过去。

这不过是个供驻唱们存放物件的小房间，两个成年男子挤在一起就将空间占掉了大半，所以黄少天不得不清楚地听见叶修话语中的揶揄和挑衅意味在这一刻双双达到顶峰，说的是：＂好了少天，现在…就剩下我们两个人咯？＂

03  
“所以呢？叶修大神是想solo？”

即使是处于眼下这般境地，黄少天的眼里也不见慌乱，他顺势把头歪歪地往墙上一靠， 眼睛一眨不眨地瞅着叶修，“大神” 两个字咬得要多重有多重，要多酸有多酸。

叶修自动屏蔽他的垃圾话，一边把枪插回口袋里一边另一只手就再次撩开了黄少天的衬衫下摆。

“哪儿啊，我只是想找个地方少天大大的枪搜出来而已，毕竟少天大大可是号称要碎我膝盖骨的男人嘛，这么危险的东西带在身上可不好。”

只不过这一次，那只手并不仅仅止于黄少天的腰际，而是以他的腰为中心逐渐地上下游走起来，叶修的手温度很低，光凭着那股冰冷就刺激得黄少天条件反射地一缩，不是感觉不到叶修这动作中暗含的意味，但他不躲也不避，反而像是想起了什么好玩的事那般对着叶修张扬地扬起了嘴角：“那真是不好意思，其实今天我忘记带枪了，不信你看我真诚的眼睛。”

“你确定？”

“嘶…” 这一次的颤栗则是全身性的了，因为叶修竟直奔着他那个对于任何一个男人来说都敏感得要命的部位而去，隔着一层牛仔布把那形状握在了自己手中。“嗯？”叶修的脸凑近黄少天，像是生怕他没听清似的，放慢语速又重复了一遍，“你确定，你没带‘枪’吗，少天？”

黄少天一时间完全说不出话来，因为这该死的混蛋居然还握住他的欲望有模有样地动作起来，手指还时不时地在顶端刮蹭一下。虽然隔着一层布料，但是生理反应这东西来得太快太猛太势无可挡，叶修很快就感觉到了手上的事物起的变化，接下去准备给对方火上浇油的一句话也已经到了喉咙口，可黄少天此时做出的举动却是真真切切地出乎叶修的意料：他径直向着叶修伸手过去，飞快地拉下了叶修的裤链，然后以一种比叶修还要直白的方式包裹住了叶修的性器。

如果叶修手上那叫隔靴搔痒的话，黄少天这就是赤裸裸的抱薪救火了，然后他非常理所当然地就抢白了叶修那句被打断了读条的话：“哎哟不是吧，这么快就硬？”

叶修不禁惊异于这样的黄少天，压抑着喘息，空闲的那只手还不由得紧紧环住他的脖颈，眼睛却始终不甘示弱地直视着自己，无形的雾气在里面不断地聚起又不断地被阻断，又再随着叶修手里的动作再次凝聚起来，他留在叶修脑里的印象一个又一个晃过，穿着纯色T恤像个普通大学生的他、戴着灰色兜帽混在手下里冷不防给他一枪的他、穿着一身骚到极点的衣服手撑着柜台问他要不要一起喝一杯的他——

“还给哥玩这一手？行不行啊你？”

“不就是撸嘛，有什么行不行的。”  
说着猛地加大了手上的力道，叶修倒抽了一口凉气，想都没想地予以回敬：＂哦？那你知道哥还想干嘛吗？＂  
压根去没打算听他回答，叶修手速一爆直接把黄少天的裤子褪到大腿处，然后愈发露骨地动作起来：“——还想干你。”

“你试试看？！” 也不知是谁先找到了谁的唇，两军一相接就是纠缠得昏天黑地，交锋的间歇手上也没闲着，似乎都使出了浑身解数，扣子被拽掉一两颗都不值一提，黄少天的领带被扯松了，垂在他的胸前马上就要完全掉下，而叶修下身仅剩的薄薄一层也岌岌可危，虽然哪怕只是眼下这种程度也足以让他清晰地感受到黄少天的每一根手指的每一寸轮廓的每一个动作，呼吸变得粗重，快感一波接着一波不遗余力地冲刷着神智。

不得不说这两人似乎天生就懂得这种原本只是自我解决的行为中的种种技巧，如果只是根据两人此刻的感受来判断的话，那还真是说不出谁占了上风。叶修的脑子里塞得满满当当，黄少天的脑子里也塞得满满当当，两人都感觉到了对方顶端浸出的液体以及自己身体的蓄势待发，但＂停＂这个念头一刻都没出现过。已经说不清这场互相取悦的性质，他们只是在继续下去，拼尽全力地用速度和力度想要取胜。

最终他们在同一时刻释放在了对方手中，满手的黏腻让他们都停顿了几秒钟，因为高潮被短暂放空的大脑好像还在重启，然后才能重新分析刚才行为的具体意义以及眼下的状况，于是叶修遵从着本能把还带着黄少天自己体液的手指送入那两瓣被自己咬得红肿的唇之间去搅动他嘴里的津液，对方的眼神好像还没能重新聚焦，而他就乘着方才的剧烈快感的余韵，转而去寻觅他那隐秘的入口。

下一秒冰冷的金属抵上他的颈动脉，黄少天的头还靠在他的肩膀上，软得像没了骨头，手上的动作却沉稳无比，只腾了根手指将那条之前还悬在他胸前要掉不掉的领带松开任其落地，进一步露出他指间捏着的那刀片的锋芒。  
那一刹那叶修不由得感叹起这个人鲜为人知的、却是真正当之无愧的称号：机会主义的＂妖刀＂——原来黄少天从未放弃从自己身上捕捉机会，看似在积极回应他，实际上却是瞄准了他释放后那长达几秒的生理性思维涣散，他也的确是没带枪，毕竟，任谁也不会想到他今天这样打扮居然还有一层藏匿刀片的意味在里面，喻文州在远处的暗枪瞄准不假，但无论是机会主义者还是战术派都深谙一个道理叫“凡事留一手”，也难怪这么久了也不见喻文州多着急地试图前来干扰。  
原来这才是真正的杀机，真正的让人始料未及。

隔间里足足死寂了接近十秒。然后，先开口的是叶修。  
＂动手啊。＂

04   
“我叫你动手啊。”  
“……”  
“我数到三，你再不动手就轮到我了。一…”

硬挺的火热像是把刀毫无缓冲地刺进黄少天的体内。黄少天疼得全身一哆嗦：“…我靠你他妈压根就没打算数到三吧？！＂叶修答得无比坦然：＂不好意思，不是很想忍。”  
“叶修你大爷的不得好死…啊…”用体液所做的润滑实在是太过简陋，再加上叶修的动作一毫无缓冲二格外地粗暴，导致黄少天愤怒的抗议话音未落就变了调，生理性的泪水即刻就浸湿了眼眶，但又被他拼了命的压回去。

叶修一手勾住黄少天的腰，另一手轻轻松松地就把那刀片刨到一边的地上，他俯身凑到黄少天耳边：“乖，用不着叫大爷，叫哥的名字就行了。”刻意压低的声音让人差一点点就会以为他当真是在安抚这个人，然后黄少天挣扎着一拳对准他的脸砸过去，叶修头也没抬地反手把它接下来，再用力拧疼他的腕关节。

黄少天暗自咬牙喻文州为什么没有调查到这个人的近战能力也不弱这一情报，早知如此自己死也不会用这种方案，看上去自己已经不是偷鸡不蚀把米那么简单了，因为叶修接着又扯过了那条该死的领带绑住了他的双手还打了个死结，那手指修长，动作也流畅得像是在弹一首他早已烂熟于心的钢琴曲。手腕被猛地束紧，叶修甚至还抽出空来扫了黄少天一眼，然后就扣住他的腰胯，下身用力往更深处一顶。

再然后隔间里就只剩下了支离破碎的呻吟声和低喘声。黄少天的双腿被叶修用一条腿撑住不至于继续下滑，环在腰上的手则像是要把他整个人勒成两段，他推不开也顾不上去推开，因为埋在他体内的那根东西的存在感实在太强，每一次的进出抽动都像是把他从里面劈开再长合。

他的手动不了，就只有去咬叶修的肩膀，想要咬他个血肉模糊，但他很快又发现这远远没有想象的简单，人牙齿的硬度毕竟没法跟刀子比刀子不说，叶修那越来越快的顶弄带来的感官冲击随时随地都在缴他的械，让他完全没法持久地使上劲或是集中精神，随时都像是要将他的意识带离他而去，再揉成一团扔进满满当当的纯由五感构成的漩涡里。最重要的是，叶修那个不要脸的居然还在这要命的时候对着他说些特别不要脸的话：  
“少天，你好紧啊。”  
“疼不疼？疼啊，听说第一次疼是正常的，忍着点啊。”  
“来少天，看着我，要不要叫声哥来听听？”  
……

黄少天觉得他把自己所有会爆的粗口统统都添油加醋地来了一遍，普通话里掺杂着粤语后来甚至还上了几句英文，他甚至都可以他以前听过的那么多粗话仿佛都是为了这个晚上准备的。叶修却丝毫不恼，或者倒不如说是乐在其中，看着他脖子不自禁地微微后仰，薄唇翕动嗓子却早已沙哑，一双总是很有灵气的眼睛里漫起茫茫大雾。

体液注进黄少天身体里的一刻两个人终于都不由得停下了身体的动作。黄少天把目光从叶修的肩头偏出去，隔间里还是一点光线都没有，只有隔音效果并不好的墙壁带来门外的音乐声喧闹声，还依稀可以分辩出有人在门外不远的地方走动和调情，空气里却全是叶修的味道。

……所以自己这算是什么？被人强上了？  
不对，貌似主动拉了人拉链还和人亲了半天的人是他自己，和对方互摸了没多久就已经湿得不成样子的也是他自己。

在夜店里做任务不成就干脆和人来了一发？  
这逻辑关系不对啊。而且这人还他妈没带套，直接就给射到了里面。

而且这人还是个男人。  
…他还是叶修。  
……自己还是被上的那一个。

“艹。”捋明白这一切以后黄少天脱口而出就是一个字。

叶修却是一言不发地垂头看着他，意料之外的没有放嘴炮嘲讽他，而是伸出手来，把黄少天汗湿的刘海抹到一旁去，露出那张实际上和身上打扮的风格一点都不搭的脸来。没有了夜店里轻佻的光线，叶修只能够大概地看得出他脸颊的轮廓，很瘦，秀秀气气的，手指触上去还带着点热度，很轻易就能想象出上面一层尚未褪去的薄红，还有睫毛那柔软又有些扎人的触感。然后叶修就突然轻笑出声来。

“你笑什么？”

“我实在是很费解啊。‘认识’这么久以来哥有无数个破绽卖给你，但是你这出了名的机会主义者压根就没真打算动手啊。”

自这位小杀手暗地里给他两枪那次已经半年多了，在那之后他又曾以各式各样的形象、自以为掩人耳目地出现在他的附近过，有时候是快餐店满脸稚气的临时工，有时候是地铁上刷微博刷得坐过了站的宅男，又有时候是在网吧里打得满眼血丝的网瘾少年，但无论如何都是一样的喜欢说个不停，再在某个时候又消失，就像是从来都没存在过，只不过是你睡晕了头看花了眼罢了。

叶修把经他的手买来的饮料倒了，倒到快完时又留了一口地区的量拿给手下去鉴定，里面果然被放了毒药，但量又不足以致命。叶修把脸藏在报纸后揣摩过这个人瞒过安检带刀或枪进地铁的可能性，结果这人下车时还非常友好地做了个手势让他先走，一副墨镜让那张只露出了一小部分的脸瞅着又没啥精神又有点潮，仿佛这只是一次太巧的偶遇——如果排除叶修在几秒后发现这家伙刚刚试图往自己衣袋里塞什么不太妙的东西未遂的话。叶修还在网吧里打过和他一样的游戏，一场PK刚把对手打到红血网吧里就冲进一大堆与自己或多或少有过私仇的家伙，瞥眼屏幕对手居然还在这时候抽空给他放文字泡，也没什么实际内容，在叶修眼里和脸滚键盘没有本质区别。

“不仅如此，少天刚才，反应很给力哦。”

黄少天许久才从牙缝里迸出一句话来：“……你到底想说什么？”

“想说什么啊…就想说你好像也对哥有点感觉咯？”叶修话语中的某个关键词太过匪夷所思，以至于黄少天的第一反应就是咧着牙就要向着他唯一能够得着的叶修的手指就又要咬过去，眼睛里一度暗下去的锐光也再度燃起，然而体力的极度匮乏以及身上的束缚却不允许他有任何幅度大一点的动作，浊白色的液体还在顺着他的大腿缓慢地向下淌，更是让这一举动连表面上的攻击性都减弱了不少——以至于让黄少天没能捕捉到叶修话里那被他刻意轻轻带过去的“也”字。

“哎先别急，说真的，你之前盯上过的那些人，你要是真的抱着一击毙命的心态扣扳机的话，他们哪一个还活得到第二秒？”

“那是我目光长远，又能刷钱又不用弄脏自己的手多好，这叫可持续发展。”小杀手嘴硬得一套一套的，扯起“专业名词”来那叫一个顺溜。

“好好好，那么少天大大，要不要考虑跟哥可持续发展一下啊？”

“开什么玩笑？！”黄少天这一下几乎完全坐直了，但是叶修眼疾手快在他说第一个字的瞬间就把他按回了原地，而且还不无恶意地刻意按在他的腰上。黄少天触电了一样一缩：“我靠你还有没有人性？”“你说我俩这身份，都算不得什么正人君子，扯那玩意有意思吗？就算是怜香惜玉，你也得是个女人才行啊。”  
说着叶修把手稍稍下移，一直寻到黄少天的左胸前，感受着那规律的轻微搏动感轻轻地敲动着他的指尖。

这可是属于那个“妖刀”的脉搏。叶修如此想。

他摊开手掌，静静地贴着那处。好像有什么充满魔性的东西吸引住了所有的注意力。他突然觉得非常的安心，说不出缘由，也没有名字——只是一种很突兀也很迅猛的感觉。

唯有一点叶修是十分肯定的，那就是它一天前，一小时前，哪怕是一秒前它都还不在那儿。

——就像是堆在正午的强烈日光下被吹出来的，折射出光彩的泡泡。

“要不你就——跟哥试试呗？”

镜头变缓，叶修还特地垂下头去贴近黄少天的嘴唇去捕捉黄少天的声音。然后那双唇抿起，带着浓浓的笑意，吐出斩钉截铁的句子：

“去你妈的。”

——泡泡破了。

05

与此同时后脑就被再熟悉不过的枪口抵上，解开的黑色领带炫耀似的被刻意从他的面前甩过。

黄少天令自己的左手完美地维持着勾到他身后的动作，身体不紧不慢地前倾，一直到与叶修额头与额头相贴，鼻尖与鼻尖相抵，呼吸与呼吸相融。

发生得太快。

“老叶啊，我问你一个问题——你猜猜看，这一次我会不会真的想把你一击毙命来着？”——啊，是什么时候来着？”

“开什么玩笑？！”

啧，开什么玩笑啊。

想到这里叶修禁不住笑出声来。笑得双肩剧烈地颤抖，酣畅淋漓，手指却始终不离紧贴着的那处。

于是这样一来他也就依然能够，从那里感受到越来越快的，越来越清晰的，来自这个人的心跳。

这可真是、这可真是——

Such a beautiful affair。

THE END


End file.
